Crash and Spyro: Alternative Fusion
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is basically a retelling of what happens in the Crash Purple and Spyro Orange games with a few major changes. More info inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Two Villains

Note: Alright, I apologize for being on hiatus for so long. Work has been.. well.. work and it's been so tiring that I haven't been able to bring myself to post anything. Hopefully I'll be able to bring myself to write more in the future. Anyways, this was an idea by someone thought up and suggested that I'd write it. This is based off of the Crash and Spyro Fusion games. Also, a fair warning, Spyro will be a female in this one. I know some of you don't like that, but it's just a story. Anyways, hope you readers enjoy and I own nothing.

In Cortex's Lab, Cortex was thinking of ways to kill Crash. Cortex paced and looked at all his past attempts. Broken lasers, machines, and a there was Tiny staring at pictures of almost naked ladies, drooling like an idiot.

"Ugh, how can I kill that damn bandicoot?!" Cortex thought loudly to himself.

He stormed to his desk and looked through his plans from the past. Nobody in this world would be able to kill Crash. But then it hit him.

"Nobody from this world.. What if there are other worlds?" Cortex thought.

He then searched up and went through a list of other villains from other worlds. Then one peaked his interest.

"Ripto. Hmm" Cortex thought.

He then searched him up a little more and found he also has an enemy named Spyro, a purple female dragon.

"Intriguing" Cortex said.

He then went up to a portal and typed in the coordinates and activated the portal.

Cortex took a deep breath and, with his hands behind his back, walked though the portal.

Meanwhile, Ripto was just griping at Gulp and Crush for being stupid as always.

"I swear! You guys have brains smaller than peanuts!" Ripto said then groaned in frustration.

Then a sound was heard. Ripto looked and saw a portal.

"What is this?" Ripto asked himself.

Then all of the sudden, a short man with a big head and an "N" on his head walks out of the portal.

"Who are you?" Ripto asked.

The man smirked.

"You want to get rid of Spyro?" the man asked.

"Well yeah, but.."

"Then follow me" the man said.

Ripto wasn't sure about this at first. Then he followed with caution.

Back at the lab, Ripto and Cortex have talked for a while. Sometimes they argued about some ideas, but then they got back on track on why they were there. Soon enough, they came up with a plan they both agreed on.

"So, it's agreed then. We'll work together and my genetic modifications to both of our armies will cause them both trouble" Cortex said.

"Indeed, Cortex. They'll never realize who the actual enemies are. Ha ha ha!" Ripto said pleased.

"Alright. I'll get the warp pads activated so that I.. ahem. I mean, we, shall start our conquest to take over both worlds and rid ourselves of Crash and Spyro once and for all!" they laughed evilly as the cliched lightning storms outside the castle.

Cortex then pulls the switch, turning their armies into copies of orange bandicoot-like creatures and purple dragon-like creatures.

Then Cortex activated the warp portals and the armies marched right into them and started to spread and attacking everyone and everything that stood in their way.

A/N: I apologize if the chapters of this story are short, but I'm afraid of making a very long detailed one. Because if I do, it'll take more than one day, heck, maybe even a few months until I actually post something. So, I'll do my best to sum up each chapter and put in as much needed details as possible. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll see ya around.


	2. The Start of Two Adventures

Note: I own nothing.

It was a nice day in the jungle. Crash was sleeping, Coco on her laptop, as always. Crunch was doing push ups. And Aku Aku was just observing.

But then Aku Aku sensed that something was wrong.

Coco noticed that Aku Aku had a concerned look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Aku Aku?" Coco asked.

"Yes, Coco. I sense something in the jungle again" Aku Aku said.

"Hmm. I wonder if these purple creatures have anything to do with it" Coco said.

"Purple creatures?" Aku Aku asked.

"Yeah. I saw a headline on my laptop that said there were purple creatures rampaging everywhere" Coco said.

"Hmm. If that's so, we'll need Crash to go and stop them" Aku Aku said.

"Alone?" Coco asked.

"No, I'll be there to guide him and you can just monitor us from your laptop" Aku Aku said.

"Well, then I guess we'll need these" Coco said pulling out two ear pieces with microphones on them.

"I'll wake up Crash" Aku Aku said.

Crash is seen sleeping.

"Crash!" Aku Aku shouts.

Crash jumps and sees Aku Aku.

"What is it?" Crash asked groggily.

"Purple creatures are rampaging everywhere and we need you to stop them" Aku Aku said.

Crash stands up and yawns.

"Well, here we go again. Ok, so, my guess is that me and Aku Aku will go out and save the damn world again while you watch over us and Crunch will be your bodyguard" Crash said in an uninterested tone.

Aku Aku and Coco just looked at each other.

"Yeah! Crunch ready to fight! Crunch got new friend too" Crunch said as he pulls out a huge gun.

"Uh.. where did you get that?" Crash asked.

"Coco made it for me. Christmas present. Crunch grateful. Can't wait to see what this baby can do" Crunch said as he started patrolling the area.

"I'll never understand why he decided to speak like Mr. T. Anyways, I'll watch over you guys from this robotic eagle, which I like to call 'Eagle Eye'" Coco said.

"Very original.." Crash said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least it actually looks like an eagle! Now go save everyone" Coco said.

"Okay. Let's go, Aku Aku" Crash said with a sigh.

So, they both left to start their journey to stop the purple creatures.

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Kingdom, the Professor was there studying five strange gems Hunter found.

Hunter walks in to see what the Professor has found out about the gems.

"Any idea what kind of gems these are?" Hunter asked.

"Not sure. Honestly, I haven't seen these kind of gems here before. But I know they hold special properties" the Professor explained.

Hunter got a closer look at the gems. They were glowing and each one was a different color: red, blue, green, yellow and purple.

Then, the Professor's scanners were beeping. They looked and saw a lot of hostile targets heading towards them.

"Hunter, hide the gems!" the Professor ordered, but orange creatures already broke in and took the gems.

They came as fast as they left.

"What were they?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. But Spyro will have to stop them and get those gems back. I was getting close to figuring out what they could do!" the Professor said.

Spyro then comes in with Sparx to see if they were okay.

"Are you guys okay?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. We're fine, but those orange creatures stool those strange gems Hunter found!" the Professor said.

"Don't worry. I'll get those gems and stop those creatures" Spyro said as they both left.

"Any idea why Spyro decided to be a female?" Hunter asked.

"I think Spyro wanted to see what it was like. By the looks of it, Spyro seems to be comfortable being a female" the Professor said.

"I'll never look at Spyro the same way again" Hunter said.


	3. A Fight Between Heros

Note: Hey, I know it's been a long time since this was updated, but that's because I've been focused on other things. Also, from this chapter on, I will have some help doing these chapters, but I won't say who's helping me. So, if something seems a bit different, that's why. Enjoy and I own nothing.

...

After some time went by, Crash and Aku Aku defeated several purple creatures and they also found a random glowing crystal. Crash, of course, forgot to get his ear piece and wampa bazooka, but luckily, Coco delivered them to him using the robotic eagle.

They also came across a strange mole guy that seems to take a dislike to Crash.

After traveling some more, they came to a portal that was not like the ones they used before. The portals they usually see are spherical warp portals. This one, however, was just a portal with a stone frame.

"Do you think this is where those purple creatures were coming from?" Crash asked.

"Only one way to find out" Aku Aku said.

"Be careful in there" Coco said in Crash's ear piece.

"Aren't I always?" Crash asked.

"Actually.. no" Coco said.

Crash rolled his eyes.

"We're passing through the portal" Crash said.

"Wait! The signal might-!" Coco said in Crash's ear piece as they were passing through.

Then once they passed through the portal, the signal cut off.

"Coco?" Crash asked after he passed through.

"What happened?" Aku Aku asked.

"I don't know. The signal just cut out" Crash said.

They both looked around and they saw that they were in a jungle.

"Looks like we'll have to continue without her" Crash said.

So, both Crash and Aku Aku traveled for a while, feeling the muggy air as they went along.

Then they seem to be out of a jungle, only to find themselves on a wooden platform. And, across the way, a white castle is seen, also with a wooden platform.

"How in the world do we get down from here?" Crash asked.

"Crash, look!" Aku Aku said.

Crash looked towards the castle and saw a purple figure standing on the other wooden platform.

"Your kind has been a pain long enough. Now, it's time to pay for your actions" the purple figure that has a female voice said.

"Looks like we're in for a fight. Get ready, Crash!" Aku Aku said.

Crash got his wampa bazooka out and was ready to fire. Spyro fires a fireball and Crash jumped to dodge. Crash fires back and Spyro did the same thing. They went back and forth and even have their shots collide in between them. Then, with all the firing and jumping, the platforms eventually gave out and they both fell, causing Crash to loose grip on the wampa bazooka.

The wampa bazooka then gets caught in some vines near the ground.

They fight as they were falling, only to hit and break some branches. They land on a big one and it only cracked. Then they continued falling. They eventually land on the ground and they both lied down for a moment as the landing was pretty hard. They both slowly recovered, but Spyro recovered first.

Spyro then charged and tackled Crash.

Crash and Spyro wrestled and they struggled to get an advantage over the other. In their struggle, Crash's ear piece falls out and it gets crushed by them. Spyro then was about to use her fire breath on Crash. Crash saw it coming and forced her head upwards to fire away from him. They continued and Spyro scratched Crash's arm, leaving three claw marks. Crash screams in pain and they continued.

Eventually, Crash throws Spyro onto the ground. Spyro was exhausted, she wasn't able to move. All she could do was pant. Crash was panting too. Crash felt like he could collapse at any moment. Then the sound of breaking branches was heard and leaves were falling. A big branch they landed on before gave out and was falling.

Crash thought quickly and grabbed Spyro's tail and pulled her out of the way. The branch then crashes onto the ground and dust flew into the air.

Crash pants and lies against the castle wall. Spyro then crawls next to him and does the same thing. They both just stared at the branch and continued to pant.

"You want to know how I know that you aren't one of those purple things?" Crash asked.

Spyro then looked at him.

"Because none of Cortex's minions can't shoot fire from their mouths. It would be impossible anyway" Crash said.

There was a moment for silence.

"You want to know how I know you're not one of those orange things?" Spyro asked.

Crash looked at her.

"Because no minion of Ripto would save me from a huge falling branch. They'd much rather have me dead" Spyro said.

Crash sighed in relief. They now both know that they are not each others' enemies.

"Thanks for sparing me" Crash said.

"Thanks for saving me" Spyro said.

There was another moment of silence.

"So, what's your name?" Crash asked.

"My name is Spyro. What's yours?" Spyro asked.

"Crash" Crash said. Then he got up.

"So, tell me Crash: If you knew I wasn't your enemy when I started using fire against you, why did you continue fighting me?" Spyro asked.

"Self defense" Crash said plainly.

"Oh. Yeah... I did attack first, didn't I?" Spyro said blushing a bit while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah, it's no problem. I kind of enjoyed the fight honestly. You really have skills of a fighter" Crash said.

Spyro smiled and continued to blush.

Crash also blushed himself.

Aku Aku and Sparx flew down towards them.

"Crash. Are you okay?" Aku Aku asked.

"I'm fine" Crash said.

"You okay, Spyro?" Sparx asked.

"I'm fine" Spyro said.

"Who are you, young one?" Aku Aku asked.

"My name is Spyro and this is Sparx" Spyro introduced.

"My name is Aku Aku and this is Crash" Aku Aku said.

"Me and Spyro already introduced ourselves to each other before you guys came" Crash said.

"What took you guys so long anyway?" Spyro asked.

"Well, it was hard to locate you guys for a while. But then we heard a big branch collapse and figured that's where you guys were" Sparx said.

"Yeah. Crash actually saved me from that big branch" Spyro said.

"Did he now?" Aku Aku asked curiously.

"Yeah. I knew as we were fighting that she wasn't one of them" Crash said.

"I see. Cortex must've planned to pin ourselves against each other" Aku Aku said.

"It also seems Ripto was also behind this. If they're working together, so should we" Sparx said.

"I would love to" Crash and Spyro said in unison.

Then they both looked away from each other and blushed.

"Then it's agreed. We'll work together to defeat them. Let's get going" Aku Aku said.

As Spyro and Crash walked ahead of Sparx and Aku Aku, looked at each other.

"You think we should be concerned about this?" Sparx asked.

"As of now, no. But if this becomes distracting to them, we might have to separate them to focus on the mission" Aku Aku said.

Sparx and Aku Aku then followed Crash and Spyro.

As they were walking, Crash spotted his wampa bazooka. Wrapped up in vines.

He then rips off the vines and pulls out the bazooka, while also being cautious of not setting it off.

Then, they continued walking.

"So, where are we going now?" Crash asked.

"We'll go to The Professor. If anybody knows how to solve this madness, it's him" Spyro said.


End file.
